


ignore that melody

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Sehun just needs to be good for someone; Xiumin provides.





	ignore that melody

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #30](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): cockwarming
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** cockwarming

-

Only Minseok has enough patience for this, for what Sehun _needs_. Yixing did too - but…

Sehun’s breath stutters. Yixing isn’t here. So Minseok is here, and they’re borrowing Yixing’s bed, the one Yixing hasn’t been in for _months_. The emptiness is aching, but Minseok fills it up with soft words, gentle gestures.

They set up Minseok’s laptop to play a movie. Minseok settles upright against the pillows and shoves his shorts down to jerk himself off. Sehun already took a shower, got himself stretched out on his own fingers. He stands still, obedient, next to the bed while Minseok twists his knuckles under his cockhead, lashes fluttering, until his cock is half-hard.

‘C’mere,’ Minseok says after a moment, patting his hand over his thigh. Sehun is naked next to Minseok’s tanktop and shorts. He manages his ungainly limbs onto the bed, settling his back against Minseok’s chest, feeling how one of Minseok’s hands holds his ass apart, the other one guiding his cock along Sehun’s hole, pushing inside.

Sehun hadn’t done a very good job opening up; he wants to feel himself forced open, made to take the cock he wants until the burn blunts the feelings in his chest, thoughts in his head.

Minseok hisses under his breath as Sehun lowers himself into his lap, pushing Minseok’s cock deeper and deeper until Minseok is balls-deep and Sehun has settled. ‘Good, baby?’ Minseok murmurs, the same nice words Yixing likes to use.

Sehun can’t talk. He nods. He arranges his arms neatly in his lap, lets his legs splay outwards, the silhouette of them reflected in the darkened laptop screen capturing his asshole stretched around the girth of Minseok’s cock.

‘Press play, Sehunnie,’ says Minseok, hooking his chin over Sehun’s shoulder. Obedient, wordless, Sehun does as told. The screen brighten as the movie starts and washes away the view of them.

Sehun doesn’t remember much of it. Keeps still and quiet and feels the warmth of Minseok all around him. Minseok’s broad chest against his back, his arms loosely folded around Sehun’s waist, his hard hot cock lodged deep inside of Sehun’s ass.

There are sounds and words and scenes playing in front of him, but they don’t compare to the hazy comfort of knowing he’s wanted, that he’s being good. The previous ache of the stretch has faded into a dull throb, and it matches with his heartbeat, his breathing. Sehun’s limbs feel heavier, more grounded, yet he’s disconnected all the same - letting the knowledge of Minseok’s satisfaction loop through his thoughts instead.

Minseok doesn’t move either - doesn’t try to fuck Sehun or adjust Sehun in his lap. He’s patient, wanting Sehun on his dick like a good, warm cocksleeve. Still and silent, a weight that Minseok will hold up against his chest with ease because Sehun is doing _such_ a good job.

The movie continues. Sehun is lost, somewhere else. No Junmyeon-hyung, no dancing, no songs, no comeback, no - no missing - no missing _Yixing_ \- just -

Just him and Minseok-hyung. Just him and Minseok-hyung and the knowledge that Sehun is being a good warm hole wrapped around Minseok’s hard cock.

At some point the movie ends. Sehun’s own cock is half-hard but he doesn’t realize it until Minseok’s soft voice finally reaches his ears, Minseok’s hands rubbing over Sehun’s skinny hips. ‘Sehun - Sehun-ah - come back to hyung.’

It takes moments too long for Sehun to find his voice. The haze that had relaxed him to a heavy weight of warmth and nothingness is beginning to drift away, and he would resent it if it wasn’t for Minseok, the person who put him there. ‘Hyung,’ he says, tongue sluggish in his mouth.

‘Hyung wants to come,’ Minseok says, hitching his hips upwards to grind his cock inside of Sehun. The movement jars a spark of pleasure up Sehun’s spine, has him letting out an embarrassing noise. ‘Going to come inside you.’

‘Yeah,’ drawls Sehun, trying to find intonation, enunciation again. The heaviness is lifting but it’s hard to cast off entirely so soon. He lets his head fall back on Minseok’s shoulder, feeling Minseok grip his hips and start to move him up and down along Minseok’s cock.

Minseok begins to fuck him, slow and deep. Sehun’s voice slides out of him in a long keen - his own cock hardening as he feels Minseok rolls his hips into Sehun’s ass, pushing into him. Sehun’s entire frame shudders as Minseok’s cock drags along his sweet spot, makes his hole clench around the length inside of him.

The sudden tightness has Minseok grunt, and Sehun moans at the sound. He made that happen, he’s still satisfying his hyung - it has his skin heating up as he starts to straighten, take proper position to get railed by Minseok.

Minseok doesn’t need it when he can just use his muscles to _make_ Sehun’s hips ride back on Minseok’s cock, slam into him that much deeper, harder. Sehun’s mouth has dropped open, letting out a stream of desperate noises, as Minseok continues to fuck him, use him.

‘So good for hyung,’ he groans, and Sehun lets out a broken noise - pleased but needy, his own cock hard and dripping. Minseok understands as he keeps fucking his hips upwards, driving his cock deep and savouring the hot clutch of Sehun’s ass around his length. ‘Come on my cock, Sehunnie.’

Sehun agrees in a long keening sound - his arms flailing back to hold onto Minseok’s arms, feeling that flex of muscle under his palm as Minseok continues to use Sehun’s ass for his own pleasure. Sehun is still the perfect cocksleeve, still the perfect fuckhole for his hyung - from staying still and tight and warm around Minseok to being a noisy slut bouncing on his cock.

The pleasure is undeniable, as is the knowledge that he’s being good. The heaviness keeps his orgasm at the base of his spine, lets it tighten up his balls. He’s so close and its making his ass clench around Minseok’s cock that’s fucking into him, giving Minseok the hot drag of friction that he’s looking for.

Another loud groan from Minseok is what undoes Sehun completely. Another proof that he’s a good baby - good baby who can take hyung’s cock - just like he takes gege’s cock -

He unravels. He comes. His spunk splatters up his belly and drips all down his long cock. ‘Hyung - _hyung_ \- ’

His ass is milking Minseok’s cock still fucking into him, punching into his prostate, the overstimulation making Sehun squirm and twist but never wanting it to stop, not until Minseok comes.

Thankfully, it’s quick enough. Minseok groans into Sehun’s neck, ‘so good, Sehunnie,’ as he grips Sehun’s hips and holds him down over Minseok’s cock, making him take Minseok’s come. Every bit of it.

Sehun clenches up, milks Minseok as best he can, and knows he’s done well when Minseok kisses his shoulder, eases him off after a moment. He lays Sehun down onto the bed and moves away to close the laptop, start cleaning.

Minseok’s come is warm as it leaks out of him, and the bed still smells like Yixing. Sehun is content.

-

**Author's Note:**

> ONE LEFT BAYBEE!!! thank u for reading!
> 
> (also check out this [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
